japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Togari
Togari (トガリ) was a former Hunter examiner, who only returns during the 287th Hunter Examination to get revenge. Background Togari was an examiner for the 286th Hunter Exam. Due to him being judged unworthy by Hisoka, he was attacked by the latter in which resulted in his disqualification. Personality Togari is described as being very self confident, and has a great sense of pride. Appearance :1999 Togari is a muscular man, with dark brown hair that is braided and he dresses with tribal like clothes. He has two big scars on his face that were made by Hisoka during a previous Hunter Exam. However his skin is dark brown. :2011 Togari is a muscular man, with blue hair that dresses with tribal like clothes. He has two big scars on his face that were made by Hisoka during a previous Hunter Exam. However he has light brown skin instead. Abilities Togari has access to all of the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. As a former examiner, his abilities were recognized by the Hunter Association. However, Hisoka found his combat skills so inadequate that he chose to try to kill him even if it meant failing the exam. Not even after training for one year did Togari manage to be a match for the magician, and was killed easily. Infinite Quad Wielding Infinite Quad Wielding (無限四刀流 (むげんよんとうりゅう), Mugen Yontōryū): After being humiliated by Hisoka, Togari refines his ability in handling knives for months, being able to wield and throw four of them while spinning in high speed. Despite this, Hisoka learned how to stop his knives and turned them against him. Weapon Specialist: Togari is skilled at throwing knives. Nen As a former Hunter examiner, Togari knows how to use Nen. Knives Togari uses four curved knives to fight. They may be based off the karambit or the janbiya. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Hunter Exam Arc Togari appears with Lippo and the Trick Tower's 3rd examiner, within the Trick Tower. As the examinees enter the Trick Tower, Togari along with Lippo and the 3rd examiner sit in a circle with junk food scattered about as Lippo summons a crowd of prisoners dressed in cloaks with shackles restraining their arms. Sometime during the third phase of the exam Togari confronts Hisoka in a hidden room. Togari and Hisoka face off with each other as Togari shows off his new mastery skills with four hook bill knives, and his new attack called the Infinite Quad Wielding. While the attack seemed effective against Hisoka, he manages to catch the two of the hook bill knives and uses them to decapitate Togari. Quotes *"Since the last exam, all I've thought about is killing you. Remember giving me these scars...?". *This year, my goal isn't to pass. I came here to defeat you! Relationships 'Hisoka' He hates him and wants him to die. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *Togari is the name given to him in the 2011 anime adaptation. In the manga and the 1999 series, his name had never been mentioned. *During the 1999 series, Togari exclaims, "This year, my goal isn't to pass. I came here to defeat you!" It implies that he is not an examiner, but a fellow candidate. In the manga and 2011 series however, he is confirmed to be a former examiner. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Takeshi Maeda (1999 series), Takuma Suzuki (2011 series) *'English' : Ethan Cole (1999 series), Joshua Tomar (2011 series) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males